(FanS) Erotic Friend Fiction
Source - http://z13.invisionfree.com/DB_Rebirth/index.php?showtopic=1813&hl --- Zane Hataro was in a hurry. He had mounted his proud, white stallion and was racing towards victory. His trenchcoat flapped in the wind. He had to secure his fedora with his hand to keep it from flying off. His horse let out an excited whinny. Hataro mumbled something that no one would remember to calm down Leviathan, the proud, white stallion. They were almost there. His steed ate up hill after hill of plaguelands. Zane Hataro's gaze was directed inwards towards his scouter. Infinite cameras brought to his view the entirety of space. He could see into different timelines. Indeed, Zane Hataro's watchful eye extended even beyond death. He closed in on his target. Leviathan let out another horse noise which gets less detail than the previous one because I forgot how it sounded. The pair of them slowed to a stop. "Milady," Zane Hataro greeted the most dashing woman he had ever seen. He offered a gloved hand down towards the maiden. Her dress was purer than Zarkus' skin after having bleach applied to it repeatedly. And so, Zane Hataro thought, was her soul. Yuna Kind grasped Zane's gloved hand and pulled herself up somewhat slowly onto Leviathan's relatively strong back. She adjusted her hips and gave a smug smile while looking down and to the left. Zane Hataro said something along the lines of 'hold tight' though for the life of me I don't recall the specifics. Yuna Kind's arms wrapped around his trenchcoat tightly. "You're such a stud," Yuna Kind growled out as Leviathan carried the couple away. Zane Hataro could not help but clarify that his trenchcoat did not have studs. It was imbedded with bombs to make sure he could eliminate anyone who had the audacity and power to kill him, which was everyone. Little did he know that the gods had already tampered with these bombs. Zane Hataro, Leviathan, and Yuna Kind arrived at Zane Hataro's house. It was a shack. Mercenaries were not meant to attract attention, especially when they openly broadcasted that they would do illegal acts of treason against the Empire for the right price. These moments were precious and few. At last, Yuna Kind was alone with Zane Hataro. She ripped his trenchcoat from his person. Zane Hataro protested. He wanted to be near his bombs, but Yuna Kind pinned him down and ripped his clothing off. Unmentionable deeds were performed. As a finisher, Yuna Kind forcefully stimulated the prostate of Zane Hataro and rode that dick like whoa. Whoa is the only thing I can describe this godforsaken union as, but rest assured that an proud Makyojin race would continue. Yuna Kind was satisfied, but Zane Hataro felt violated. He had utilized all of his mighty cameras to track this beauty down and she had raped him -- not only sexually, but also emotionally. Looking down and to the right, Zane Hataro declared a curse upon Yuna Kind. "Harlot," he said, along with some other crap. Unfortunately, as Zane Hataro said this, he failed to look at his cameras. Otherwise, he would have known that the Makyo Star was nearing. The last thing he ever saw was Yuna Kind's pure white dress slowly staining itself crimson. Authorities from the Amalonian Empire eventually discovered Zane Hataro's body later within the shack. His eyes had been ripped out. There were only cameras now. In the corner, Yuna Kind wept and sweat and bled. It created a cacophonous tornado of raw emotion around her. Slowly, she looked towards Amalonian Soldier (1). "The Star made me do it." ---